kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-25494824-20150405222128
I've already spoken on chat, so I might as well reveal it to the community as well. It'll help explain why I did what I did too. A while back, the backend server administrators from the Touhou wiki came to us and suggested that we move to a server of our own, instead of relying on Wikia's wikifarm. The main reason being was that Wikia has been pulling some stupid things lately, such as the VSTF IP bans which locked out TheLenrir, one of our admins, as well as other users. Another thing is their removal of content that they think is a violation of their ToS (or Terms of Service), things like CSS changes or images. Another big thing is the ads that exist on the page. Many of you that have AdBlock may not see it, but to people that do not use browser extensions see these ads, and they also bog down the loading of the wiki's pages significantly. Mobile devices especially, since they do not come with an ad blocking utility by default. We have prepared a server with adequate internet connection speeds of up to 40 Gb/s as a starting point, and have installed the bare minimum essentials required to run a wiki. As of now the server hosts the latest stable release of MediaWiki. The content of the wiki has been imported over mostly as is to show a good feel of what it would look like. The link is here. Currently, the server is up and running, and with a bit of SEO, or Search Engine Optimization, along with TLS implementation for secure connections, being on google search results should be easy. Many opinions have been thrown around these past few weeks, but what matters most is the community's, which is why I am writing to all of you on this wiki. We have also contacted Himeuta, where we will exchange support to make a better wiki overall, as well as improve the quality. Another group that is involved is the Kantai Collection USA Facebook group, one of the larger Facebook groups concerning Kancolle. With a new wiki, all of us would have much more freedom to edit things, as well as no higher power dictating what we can do or cannot do. Pages already load faster because we don't have some 300 extensions that no one bothers to use anyway. No one will push unwanted updates to the wiki. No ads as well. It would also make cleanup much easier, as access to the server's core files and folders help out. Many more things can be implemented, as skilled programmers such as Dragonjet can create without limits imposed on him. This applies to everyone. So I ask of you, community: What do you think of this move? I for one would enjoy a new wiki. Something this big requires your say. I will answer any questions related to this topic. EDIT: Thank you Reikyu for your suggestion. I have moved the FAQ Spreadsheet into my original comment. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1clGeOI_EP1CHy3avA0GpO6wBNiHP74bBLrr8oaT7990/edit EDIT 2: You can also reach out to me at Espernet's kancolle channel on #kancollewiki if you feel your question deserves urgency and want an answer quicker.